User talk:Drunk Samurai
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Shinigami page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:38, May 15, 2009 Edits You just redid alot of information on various Espada pages that have been Admin approved, as the main reason why one undid what you did the first time. Salubri 18:02, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Point taken but there are many people on the site as well as the admin that have been doing alot of work to alleviate any inaccuracy, so instead of just saying that you took an attitude from the beginning. Not appreciated at all. Salubri 20:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Of course and im doing my best to make that happen, but it takes time. I know more then anyone that alot of pages dont have any references. Ive already done a good deal of the Gotei 13 and will continue to do so. But if your arguments with the accuracy of interviews pertaining to those name origins, i dont know what to tell you on that. Suffice to say that information was there for some time, now the admin have taken steps to move it to forum until the claims are fully substantiated but talk to arrancar109 about it, he'd know more then me on it. Salubri 21:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Aspect of Death Im pretty surprised about the fact you dont know about that. There is no dispute on the authenticity of the aspects as they are stated by barragan to Soifon before he released his resureccion in the manga, Chapter 356, pages 13-15. Salubri 18:47, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Shinigami What are you talking about? I havent made a serious contribution in forever. I have been inquiring on talk pages, but I havent put any soul reaper info in. Dont sound all high and mighty either.--Kylecharmed 01:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I meant lately smart one. Besides, I havent edited that pages in months. Since I was still in school. I stopped watching subs because I liked the dub way more. Back off, fix my edits if you want to, just dont be a jerk. ::Shut up and stop talking to me. Shinigami may be "correct", but I put Soul Reaper. Fix it, big deal!--Kylecharmed 22:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ever seen Death Note? They used Shinigami and it worked, being that the species was dark. However, those in the soul society are closer to humans, who have a specific duty to carry souls to the afterlife. That is why they are soul reapers, not gods of death.--Kylecharmed 18:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Tite Kubo invented Bleach, and uses that term, which makes it correct. However, when it was adapted into an anime, then dubbed, it became "soul reaper", so it is also correct. Using Shinigami on this wiki is a rule, and one that I didnt follow when I first started editing. However, I no longer to big edits on this wiki, and if I accidentally put soul reaper, then fix it. It makes no difference to me.--Kylecharmed 18:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You may love to argue, but you suck at it. Granted, I am better than you, but I cannot win because our superiors use the term shinigami. I believe to keep everything constant using one term is best, but I will not fix the articles with soul reaper. Just do as you wish and stop talking to me. This dance is boring!--Kylecharmed 18:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I am backing down because you are horrid when it comes to the tit-for-tat game. As I said, I am bored, and besides, I have Naruto and Inuyasha to preoccupy me instead of Bleach. You have because a pest, and not one that can easily be exterminated. That, I'll give you credit for. If you would only stop repeating the same information in every post perhaps you could be great, but you are not worthy of talking to me. Goodbye, and good luck finding someone as awful as you at arguing--Kylecharmed 19:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::You truly are a petty man, arguing about arguing. At any rate, Tite Kubo's wants and needs mean nothing to me, only the joy of watching one of my favorite dubbed animes. Yell and holler all you want, it wont phase me.--Kylecharmed 00:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know I have moved your post on the Zabimaru article's talk page to the Forum:Zanpakuto Filler arc - General, as the talk pages are only for discussing the article's contents and maintenance. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nest of Maggots If you have a valid reason then state it, but otherwise stop deleting the picture from the Nest of Maggots page please. About the name of the Nest of Maggots: talk pages exist for a reason. You should have raised the issue there. I will enquire about the correct version of the name. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC)